


The Prettiest Little Kitten

by celticfairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Sadness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticfairy/pseuds/celticfairy
Summary: My first fanfic. English is not my first language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> John finds a starving little kitty boy named Sherlock, young and innocent and all alone, and takes into his house.

He looks about 12. 

That's how old the little kitty boy looks to Doctor John Watson. 

 

*********************************************  
More to come :3


End file.
